Don't Stop Believing
by springjasmine91
Summary: Chad is a city boy while Sonny is a farm girl. Come and see how their first encounter at a midnight train and how their love blooms. CHANNY!
1. Trailer

DON'T STOP BELIEVING

This is a story about a girl named Sonny Munroe

And a guy named Chad Dylan Cooper.

_Showing Sonny at her family farm house doing the chores_

_Showing Chad in the big city surrounded by paparazzi as he walks into a building_

They'd come from two separate lives

_She's just a farm girl_

_He's just a city boy_

But what happens if one trip on a train changes them

_Showing Chad and Sonny on the train chatting_

Their life changes for the better as they get to know each other better

_Showing Chad accompanying Sonny to go see a movie_

They've become more than friends

_Showing Chad hugging Sonny on a ice skating rink_

They become lovers

_Showing Chad kissing Sonny as they both fell asleep on the couch_

Will their love last?

_Come find out _

_Coming to screens near you_

_Don't Stop Believing_

_Starring_

_Sterling Knight as Chad Dylan Cooper_

_Demi Lovato as Sonny Munroe_

_AN: Hey guys. So wht do you think of the trailer? I promise i WILL update ASAP! i won't disappoint u guys. Hope i get good reviews....anyways tootles...._

_ranimohd91_


	2. The Train Ride, A Friendship

Chapter 1: The Train Ride, A Friendship

Sonny Munroe is just an average small town girl. She lives a normal life in her family farm. Her everyday routine are consist of chores like milking the cow, fetching the eggs from the barn, arranging the hays for the horses and so much more. She grew tired of the boring job and decided to run away.

So one day, she woke up in the middle of the night, picked up the packed bag she had done earlier on and placed a note on the dresser that says these few lines "I'm sorry" and she tiptoed out of the door of her house, and her beloved farmhouse, walked a few miles to the bus stop and never looked back since.

She hopped off the bus and into the train station. She bought a one way ticket to anywhere and decided to go to New York. She went in the train and sat down on a seat, happy she was finally free. She didn't know that soon fate has other plans for her.

On another side of the country, Chad Dylan Cooper was in South Detroit, his hometown to see his parents. He'd spent a about a week and decides to go back to New York. He is a well known actor (as he always has been) and been awarded as The Most Eligible Bachelor in New York. He packed his bags, said goodbye to both of his parents and was on his way to the train station. He decided to use the train since it's more convenient than using the car or the plane.

He hopped off the taxi, paid for the fare and walked in the train station slowly. He walked towards the ticket counter and bought himself a ticket. He walked slowly towards the underground platform and a few minutes later a train finally arrived at the platform. The door opened and he walked in.

He looked around and sees a seat beside a beautiful young girl. He said "May I sit here?" and the girl nodded as she looked out the window. The doors of the train closes and the train slowly moves and it was on it way to New York.

In the train, Chad placed his bag on the compartment on top of the seat and sat back down. He take a glance at the girl and he heard her sigh. "Hi" he said and the girl just stared at him "Hi" she replied "I'm Chad. What's yours?" he asked her "Sonny" and he said "So, where're you going from here?" he said "Anywhere but here" she said and he understood. "Oh, okay then" and then there were a really long silence between them. "So," he said "what are you gonna do when you get to where ever your heading to?" and she said "I don't know yet. I just want to get away. Away from home. I am tired of being there. I want to live independently " and then he said "Oh" and settled down on the seat as he just realized he slouched "What about you? You look like you're heading off somewhere too?" she said and Chad was dumbfounded by her question quickly regain his composure and said "Well, I am going somewhere. Back to my job. In the big city." and then she said "Cool."

"So anything of your interest? Maybe I can help you" he offered and she said "Well, I am good am singing. I've done a lot of singing back when in was a kid. I also do a lot of acting too. I thought of pursuing my dream of becoming a Broadway star one day" her eyes twinkling. "Cool. I was in Broadway. I've done Hairspray, Cats, Phantom of the Opera, and many more" he said "Really? Wow, you've must have been a success" They exchanged their interests the whole way to New York.

After a few hours on the train, finally they've arrived at New York City Grand Central station. At the lobby of the station Chad said "Sonny. You just arrived here. What if I help you. Since you're new here. I'll help you find a place to stay and get yourself a job. What do you say? Are you in?" and gave her his signature smile. "Uhm….okay" and together the two of them headed towards his apartment in a taxi. He paid for the fare and walked her in "Here. Let me help you with that." he said as he slipped his hand onto her bag she was holding. She gave her the bag and followed her in.

"So, here's my apartment" he said as he turn on the lights and the bright light shines on every single furniture. It was all white there. "Nice" Sonny said as she looked around. "Hey follow me" he said and she followed him to a room. "Here is where you'll stay. I hope you'd get settled easily here" he said as he placed the bag next to the closet. "Nice room." she said "Yeah, but no one stays in here. Except when I have friends over" and his blue eyes took a quick look at the brunette in front of him. "Uhm, so I guess this is it. The bathroom is across the hall. If you need anything, just shout, I'll be in the next room. Goodnight Sonny. Sweet dreams!" and smiled as he closes the door.

Sonny opened her bag and looked at the clothes she brought. She took out her pyjamas and got changed. she took out her toothbrush and toothpaste and other toiletries and brought it to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, washed her face with facial wash and looked at herself in the mirror. Then she sees him peeking from behind the door "Hi" he said "Chad!" and closes the door right on his face. The she heard moaning. "oooh" from behind the bathroom door.

A few minutes later, she opened the door to reveal Chad on the floor holding his bloody nose. "OMG! I'm sorry. Here" Sonny said as she held up a towel to his injured nose. She decided to get some ice. She rushed towards the kitchen opened the fridge. She took out some ice from the ice box and placed them onto a towel. She ran back to the bathroom and placed the towel on Chad's nose. She tilted his head upwards and said "Stay this way until the blood is gone. Okay?" and he nodded "Good night" she said as she walked back to her bedroom.

As soon as she closed the door, she couldn't hold her laughter much longer laughed out loud. After a hearty laugh, she slipped under the covers and turned off the light and soon she fell fast asleep unaware there will be a surprise for her the very next morning.

The next morning, Sonny woke up with a smell of pancakes all around the room. She rubbed her eyes and slipped on her slippers and sleepily walked towards the kitchen to reveal Chad with an apron on making a plate of pancakes "Good morning sleepy head" Chad said as soon as Sonny placed herself on the kitchen stool. "Good…."yawn"…morning" and she heard him laughed "Did you sleep well last night? I'm sure I did" he said giving her a smile.

"Yeah I did. Thanks for asking." and gave him a toothy smile "Hey Chad, about what happened last night…I'm sorry. Its just that I'd get freaked out if someone do that to me." she said guiltily. "I mean, how's your nose?" she ask him and he smirked "Its alright Sonny, its my own bad. I thought you've already done but then, but man was I wrong. Sorry for scaring you. I didn't meant to do that and my nose is alright now. Thanks for asking" and smiled.

They had breakfast and Chad said "Hey get ready quickly I want to show you somewhere. Since you are interested in the Broadway I think I know a place here that would definitely choose you. Come on!" he said as he pushed her to her room "Alright, alright" and gotten herself ready. She quickly strut out of her room and into the living room where Chad was watching a little bit of TV, she took a glance to see E! News. Juliana Rancid (AN: is dat how spell her name or I spelt it wrongly….if I did…I am deeply sorry) telling the viewers the scoop on the celebs nowadays.

"Hey, ready to go?" she called out to him. He looked at her and was mesmerized. He got a hold of himself and said "Yeah. Sure. Let's go" and grabbed his car keys from the bowl on his coffee table. They went in the Porsche and was on their way towards a place that Sonny could change her life as a normal person, forever.

AN: So? wht do ya think? is it ok or its a dud? i knoe....its a bit draggy but bear with me. anyways plz review...i'll continue update chapter 2 probably 2morrow or somethin.....ok.....tootles....

ranimohd91

P.S. all the clothes Sonny wore are on my profile.....go and see them...


	3. The Audition, A Place To Stay

Chapter 2: The Audition, A Place To Stay

The drive took longer than expected. Chad drove towards Broadway St. Sonny was super excited for no reason at all. Finally they've arrived at a Broadway theatre. "Here we are!" Chad said as he opened the car door. "Where are we Chad?" Sonny asks him and he just gave her a smirk "You'll see. Come on. Lets go in" and brought her in the building.

In the building, Sonny stomach grew butterflies. She took a deep breath as they walked through a door and reveals a theatre. A real life theatre right in front of her eyes. Sonny looked around the door. The smell of cheap perfume was intoxicatingly strong causing her to sneeze.

"Ah! Chad. You're finally here. Where is the girl." someone said and a man wearing a smart suit came out into the light. "Here she is Marshal" Chad said showing Sonny to the man. "Hmm. Yes. Alright. Let's get started then. "GRADY! Turn off the light and turn on the music! Its showtime!" Marshal said. Sonny stared at Chad and said "Chad" and the guy just shrugged. She just walked onstage and the music came on. Sonny know the song oh so well. She started to sing.

There's a song that's inside of my soul

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold

But You sing to me over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands

and pray to be only Yours

I pray to be only Yours

I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars

Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing

and laughing again

When it feels like my dreams are so far

Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

I give You my destiny

I'm giving You all of me

I want Your symphony

Singing in all that I am

At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

After the song was over Sonny sighed a sigh of relieve. She heard clapping and looked at Chad who was clapping loudly "Well done my dear. That was phenomenon. Now please read this lines please. Chad can you join her please. Here are the scripts" giving them each a piece of paper. Chad said his line first.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?

It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,

Who is already sick and pale with grief,

That thou her maid art far more fair than she:

Be not her maid, since she is envious;

Her vestal livery is but sick and green

And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.

It is my lady, O, it is my love!

O, that she knew she were!

She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?

Her eye discourses; I will answer it.

I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:

Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,

Having some business, do entreat her eyes

To twinkle in their spheres till they return.

What if her eyes were there, they in her head?

The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,

As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven

Would through the airy region stream so bright

That birds would sing and think it were not night.

See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!

O, that I were a glove upon that hand,

That I might touch that cheek!"

Then it was Sonny's turn to say her line "Ay me!" and Chad said his line

"She speaks:

O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art

As glorious to this night, being o'er my head

As is a winged messenger of heaven

Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes

Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him

When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds

And sails upon the bosom of the air."

Sonny then said "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name;

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Marshal said "Cut. Well done. That was brilliant! You've make yourself a big Broadway star my dear. This would be an honour to have you here at our theatre" Sonny grinned happily as she heard him say that.

You are in the next big thing. Welcome." and Marshal shook her hand. "Come in my office tomorrow. I'll let you sign a contract. Okay?" and Sonny grinned happily and nodded "Yes sir. Oh thank you sir. It would mean a lot to me. Thank you sir!" she said "Sonny, just call me Marshal for now on okay. Okay you two. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow" and walked out of the theatre.

After the door closes behind him Chad stand next to her and said "Hey congratulation! I knew you could do it!" he said as they slowly walked out of the building. "Yeah. I wouldn't done it with out your help Chad. Thank you." and hugged him.

Chad was surprised by her reaction, he hugged her back and said "No problem. Okay so next," he looked at his watched and it said 1.30pm "I guess we better get ourselves some lunch. Come on, I'll bring you to a place I like to go." and went in the car. Sonny went in the car and they were on their way.

Sonny watched the streets and saw people some walking, some just standing. She looked around the city and saw many building. She looked at the clothes on the window display as they were waiting at the traffic light.

Finally they've arrived at an small deli just a few blocks away. Chad parked his car carefully and walked inside a small deli just across the street. They sat down and ordered some spaghetti and meatball for themselves. "So, what's next?" Sonny ask him as she sipped her drink and continue eating.

"Well, that would be tomorrow. Since today is a Saturday, I want you to make yourself get used to the big city. Okay." he said and Sonny nodded. "Okay Chad." and continue eating. Then she had an idea.

"Chad, does this city have an ice-skating rink? I would really love to skate" she ask him. He looked at her and said "Yeah, but its indoors. You wanna go?" and she nodded again "Yeah, I do. Can we Chad?" and he said "Sure" and it was settled then. They're going ice skating. "This is going to be so much fun" Sonny said as she squealed with delight "oh you will" he thought to himself.

They finished their lunch, went towards the car and drove towards the ice-skating rink at Bryant Park . He parked the car across the park and Sonny followed him. They rented a pair of skates each and together they glided on the ice.

Sonny glided happily across the ice, the wind in her hair. Chad wasn't looking where he was going, he bumped into someone and falls flat on the ice. Sonny laughed as she came towards him and help him up "Are you okay? You should really watch where you're goin" and went to glide across the ice again. She did a few figure skating moves and the wind in her hair making Chad mesmerized by her beauty. It was a beautiful sight as he come to realized how beautiful Sonny was.

After a few hours of ice-skating they two of them decided to head back home. "Come on" Sonny said as once again Chad fell on the ice. "let's go. We need to put ice on that foot" and held him beside him. Then the unexpected thing happened. Sonny slipped and almost fell. Luckily Chad managed to grab her quickly and brought her back up. He pulled her in his embrace and they hugged "Be careful" Chad whispered in her ears and her breathing stopped, her heart racing. "Why am I feeling this way?" Sonny thought to herself.

"Oops sorry" Chad said as he saw her blush and he smirked. After a while they went out of the skating rink. The whole way home, the car was silent. Only the sound of the music on the radio was heard. It was really an awkward situation for the them both.

They've arrived at Chad's apartment and Sonny decided to lock herself in the room. She's too embarrassed to be talking to Chad after what had happened in the ice-skating rink. She laid down on the bed and mentally screamed to herself.

Chad sat down on the couch as his mind remembered what had happened at the ice-skating rink. He felt his heart stopped and his hands were feelings rather sweaty. "Why am I feeling this way?" he thought to himself as he pondered. "Why?" he said to himself mentally. Then his stomach grumbles and then he had an idea. "

He went to her room, knocked a couple of time and said "Sonny" he called her name. Then she heard footsteps and the door flung open revealing Sonny. "Yes Chad" she said "Uhm, I know its late, but do you wanna catch a movie together?" he asks. Her eyes grew wide and then she said "Sure. Just let me get dressed" and quickly closes the door.

Sonny gotten herself dressed and quickly got out to find Chad watching E! News again. This time, he was on it. There's a picture of him with Tawni Hart at a club just a few weeks ago. Chad turned off the TV as soon as he sees Sonny. "Ready to go?" he ask her "Ready as I always been" and followed Chad as the two of the walked out the door.

They drove towards the movie theatre with excitement. Chad bought the tickets. They both went in and watched When In Rome. Sonny couldn't help my laughed at the couple. Chad couldn't stop staring at Sonny. "She's such a perfect person" he thought to himself as he sees Sonny giggling at the part where Kristen Bell tried to smash the vase at her sisters' wedding.

"Beautiful" Chad said unconsciously. He thought Sonny didn't hear it so he looked at the screen. "What did you say Chad?" and she sees him blushing "Nothing. I didn't say anything" and looked at the screen. "Right. I thought I heard you said beautiful" and then she sees him blushing. His blue eyes were twinkling.

"Uhm. I was just sayin that the storyline is beautiful" he stuttered. She gave him a yeah-right look and he gave up. "What?" and she said "Nothing" and continue watching the movie. After about half an hour later, finally the movie is finally over. They took a walk towards the car "So, wanna go grab something to eat before we go back to the apartment?" Chad ask her. "Sure." she replied

"What do you feel like eating tonight?" Chad ask her and she smirked and said "McDonalds" and soon they were on their way towards McDonalds just across the street. As they went in, people started surrounding them and said "OMG! ITS CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" and began shouting "Chad plz sign my shirt." and another shouted "Please sign my face!" and so much more. "Wow, CDC huh! Who knew The CDC would meet a girl like me" Sonny said as they quickly try to get away from the crazed fans. "Well, you're just lucky I choose you" and she giggled as they sat down on a secluded area of the restaurant.

"I'll go order. What do you want?" Sonny ask him "Big Mac" and she nodded as she walked towards the counter. A young girl around 15 years old was at the counter. "Welcome to McDonalds. What would like to order?" the girl said "I would like a Big Mac please and one Fillet 'O' Fish." "would you like it as a set?" the girl ask as she tapped on the surface of the cash register.

"Uhm, set please" Sonny said and the girl tapped something on the screen. "That would be $19.95 please" the girl said and Sonny gave the money and the girl give her the change. While waiting for the food to arrive, Sonny looked around the surrounding of the restaurant. It got pretty crowded since its already the weekend.

A few minutes later, the girl came back with a tray of the food she ordered. "Thank you" Sonny said as she smiled and walked back towards the table to find Chad surrounded by a bunch of fan girls crooning over him "Excuse me ladies. Me and my friend would like some privacy." and the fan girls gave Sonny a glare that says "stay away from Chad! He's mine" Sonny just gave them a nervous smile as she placed the tray on the table as soon as the fan girls went away from the table.

"Wow, you are irresistible aren't you Chad" and he said "Yeah. Who doesn't." (AN: and here comes his ego) Sonny just rolled her eyes and gave him his Big Mac "Here!" and he took it, unwrap the paper wrapping and ate the burger. With his mouth full he said "This is delicious" and Sonny started to giggle. "Chad! Don't talk with your mouth full" she pretended to scold him "What! This is delicious! I haven't had this in like a month" and Sonny rolled her eyes again "Just eat your food properly please" and began to take a bite of her own burger.

They finished their burgers and fries and walked out of the restaurant quickly but not quickly enough because they've been stalked by a bunch of paparazzi. "Chad, who is the girl beside you? Is she your girlfriend? How long have you been secretly dating her?" Chad just ignore the questions as they quickly walked towards their car and drove off quickly "Phew. That was close" Sonny said. Chad just kept quiet. "What's wrong?" Sonny ask him "Nothin. Just bothered by the questions" he said and the car was silent. Then the song Don't Stop Believing sung by Journey played and Sonny decided to turned up the volume. "Chad, sing!" she said and he did.

Just a small town girl

livin' in a lonely world

She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Then it was Sonny's turn to sing

Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit

He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Chad sang the next part

A singer in a smoky room

Sonny sang the next part

The smell of wine and cheap perfume

Together they sang the next line

For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the nights

Streetlights, people

Living just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the nights

Sonny sang the next part

Working hard to get my fill,

Everybody wants a thrill

Together with Chad they sang the next part

Payin' anything to roll the dice

Just one more time

Some will win, some will lose

Some are born to sing the blues

And now the movie never ends

It goes on and on and on and on

Don't stop believin

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlight, people

Don't stop believin

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlight, people

Don't Stop!

After the song was finally over it was replaced by the song Meet Me Halfway by The Black Eyes Peas. The drive back to the apartment was quiet. Too quiet. Then at a traffic light, Chad did something unexpected. He leaned over to Sonny and kissed her lips. She responded the kiss and sparks flew around them. "I love you Sonny" he said as they broke off from the kiss. "I love you too Chad" and then the colour of the traffic light changes. Chad with a soft smile continue driving. He knew from that day on they are meant to be after all.

Sonny was happy she have Chad. She loved him truly and deeply. That night Chad and Sonny decided to stay with each other after all. Even if they've met only 24 hours ago. "Its fate" Sonny said as she soon falls into a deep sleep.

AN: well dats Chapter 2 ..i hope u enjoyed it as much i enjoyed writing it....its not really dat difficult really....so plz review and tell me wht u think.....I'll update chapter 3 maybe tonight or maybe 2morrow...i'm not sure yet....ok so tootles...

ranimohd91


	4. The Love Begins, Argument

Chapter 3: Let The Love Begins, Argument

Months has passed since they've first met and told each other their feelings for each other. They live a happy relationship together. Sonny became a hot Broadway just like she dreamed it years ago. Chad was happy for her. They celebrated together every occasion together.

It been about a year since the two met. One day, on a very special day, their first year anniversary together as a couple Chad decided to so something special for Sonny. Sonny went shopping with her friend Portlyn at the mall so it will take a while for them to come back and it has plenty of time for Chad to get ready something special for Sonny.

Chad gotten the music ready, a really romantic music by Michael Buble. (AN: what, I luv his music, call me old fashion but his songs are just da best) He also cook up something extra special for Sonny. He cooked Pasta with Crabs. "Perfect" he said as he lit up the candles. He turned on the music, took out the bouquet of flowers for her and waited as he heard the door unlocked and Sonny looking rather surprised.

"Surprise babe! Happy Anniversary." he said as he gave her the bouquet of roses "For you" he said and gave her a peck on the cheek. "OMG! Chad this is beautiful!" she said happily. "Come on. Lets go." Chad said as he grabbed the remote for the CD player on his jacket and turned on the music and Come Fly With Me played softly in the background.

He took her to the table and said "Here you go" as he pulled out the chair for her. "Thank you" Sonny said as she sat down and Chad went to sat down "Chad! This is lovely. I thought you forgot about our anniversary." Sonny said as she started to eat the pasta. (AN: if you want the recipe, if u want, its in my profile)

They shared a lovely pasta dinner and a good laugh that night as they spent the rest of the night in each others arms on the couch afterwards. It was the best anniversary they had ever had. Sonny was very happy that day and so was Chad. But it won't be long as trouble will occur sooner than they've expected.

One day, Marshal ask Chad and Sonny to come to his office. He said he'd had something really important to tell the both of them. They went in the office and found Marshal writing something "Ah, Chad. Sonny. Come in. Sit down. I have very important news to tell the both of you." Marshal said as Chad and Sonny settled onto the seats in front of him.

"Chad, Sonny. I would like the both of you to star in this next musical called "FAME!" what do you say? Are you two up to be the main lead of this exciting musical?" Marshal ask them. "Marshal" Chad started and Marshal looked at Chad with hope in his eyes. Marshal was really hoping the two of them agrees to participate in this upcoming musical.

"We…" Chad said and then Sonny stood up as she hit the table with both her hands and said "We'll do it!" and Marshal grinned happily. "Okay, it's a deal! Rehearsal starts this 12th February. (AN: ironic why I placed the date two days b4 Valentine's Day) You guys better do your best! I know this musical would be a hit!" smiling happily. "Well, if you would excuse me. I have to settle some things with a couple of producers. Excuse me" and walked out the door.

After Marshal left, Chad stood up and said, now angry "Sonny! Why did you do that?" He is really angry with her "What? What did I do wrong?" Sonny said angry with his tone. Sonny's been having this feeling that there is something wrong with Chad these past few days. "Oh like you don't even know." Chad said "What? What did I do this time? Come on tell me" she dared him and them he said "ugh! Never mind. Its not worth it anyways" and walked out of the room leaving Sonny dumbfounded.

Chad walked towards his dressing room and sat down on his chair. Thinking about what just happened.

Flashback

"Why did you do that?" Chad yelled out as soon as Marshal walked out of the room. "What? What did I do this time? Come on tell me" she dared him and them he said "ugh! Never mind. Its not worth it anyways"

End of flashback

"She's driving me mad!" Chad mentally yell in his head. "But its for the best for the both of you. Come on. She knew the only person she could be comfortable with is you and only you" His mind argued. As he argues with himself what is he is doing is wrong, Sonny was in her own dressing room feeling rather agitated and confused at the same time. "What did I do wrong? I just want to help" she said to herself.

Then, the door opened and Tawni Hart, the drama queen of this Broadway theatre came in the room. "Oh hey Sonny" Tawni said "Oh, hey Tawni. What are you looking for?" Sonny ask as Tawni kept on opening drawers and closets. "My lipgloss. I cannot seem to find it. Have you seen it Sonny?" her blonde friend asks.

"No." and Tawni curses "Where is it?" and kept on looking. Then Tawni was at Sonny's dresser and sees it "Ah hah! Here it is" and started to uncap the lipgloss and applied on her lips. "Ah finally" Tawni said "Thanks Sonny" and saw Sonny looking rather gloomy and asks "Sonny, what's wrong?" and placed her hand on Sonny's lap. "Huh? Its nothing really" Sonny said as she gave Tawni a fake smile.

"Are you sure?" the blonde wrinkled her eyebrows and at that moment Sonny sighed. Tawni knew there's something wrong with Chad. She grabbed a chair, pulled it in front of Sonny and said "Tell me. I'm here" and Sonny told Tawni what had happened earlier at the office.

Tawni knew Chad is afraid. "Sonny, don't worry. I am sure Chad is being protective of you, as he always has been. Okay, now come here" and offered Sonny a hug and Sonny received it with an arms wide open. She was relieved to have Tawni as a friend. As they hugged, Tawni whispered "Go, talk to him and ask him what's wrong. I'm sure he has a reasonable answer why he was acting that way towards you. Go now!" and pushed her out the door with hope that Chad would be okay.

Sonny decided to confront Chad and ask him what was wrong. She walked towards his dressing room to find him sitting there head down and red in the face. She realized that he was crying. "Chad" she said and she sees him wiping his face "Yeah?" he said as he gave her a smile. Sonny was worried. She never saw him cry before. Ever! "Chad? Are you crying?" she ask him with a smirk and he smiled "No, I had something in my eyes. That's all. What's up?" he ask her.

She sighed "Chad, I'm sorry for what had happened earlier. I was just excited for this musical. I just want us to be together in this. Just you and me." and she sighed again and sees him taking her hand and rubbed it gently.

"Sonny. I should be apologizing. I didn't mean what i said. Its just that. Its complicated. Being in Broadway is hard work. You need skills and talent and experience to achieve it. Okay. I just hope whatever decision you make is worth it" and he took her chin and leaned over and at that moment where they were about to kiss, someone decided to interrupt them "Uh-hmm" someone said. The two looked at the side and sees none other than Marshal himself.

"Uhm, sorry for interrupting but I just got the call from our producer Mr Condor and he agrees you two to be main lead in the musical." he said as grinned widely. "That's great" Chad said and Sonny nodded "Good. Now, would you excuse me" and walked away leaving Chad and Sonny alone again. "I love you Chad" Sonny announced all of a sudden and Chad leaned over her and kissed her as he whispered "I love you too Sonny." It was at that moment on, they decided to work together as a couple for this musical.

The next few weeks was very hectic indeed with the musical number and along with the choreography. Chad and Sonny had a hard time adjusting to singing and dancing at the same time. Sonny kept on messing things up until one particular day Chad couldn't take it any longer.

"SONNY! DO IT PROPERLY PLEASE!" Chad yelled out and Sonny was very surprised by his tone of voice. "Chad! I'm trying" and he said "You better. You're not working hard enough" and made Sonny really mad "What? Oh, come on. I am killing myself by practicing! Give me a break Mr. I'm-Too-Perfect-Who-Thinks-He's-So-Much-Better-Than-Anyone-Else!" Sonny sneered. "What does that suppose to mean?" Chad ask her as he wrinkled his eyebrows.

"You know what I mean!" Sonny said as she re-read the lines for her character, Julia. She was re-reading the script when she felt him swiped it away from her hand "Hey! I was reading that. Give me back the script, Chad!" Sonny yelled out as she try to reach for the script above his head. "No! I'm not through talking to you yet" Chad said harshly.

He puts down the script on the floor and grabbed her hand. "Ow! Chad. Let. Me. Go, or else…." and Chad said "Or else what?" Sonny struggled to get herself free from Chad's hard grasp "Let go of me!" and grabs the paper on the floor and hit him with it "get away from me. That's it! I'm outta here" Sonny said as she walked out of the theatre and into her car.

Sonny drove across town for hours. She stopped at a local club at about 10pm and had a little too much to drink. She grinded with a couple of guys. Meanwhile Chad was worried. Sonny didn't come home like she always will. He decided to look for her. He tried calling her but it just automatically went into voicemail.

Chad called Tawni and ask her if she knows where Sonny was. Tawni said "I dunno. The last time I saw her was this afternoon. Why?" Tawni was curious "She's gone missing and I am really worried for her Tawni. What should I do?" Chad said.

"Chad! Don't worry. She'll be alright. She's a grown girl. She would've gone too far? New York isn't that big you know." Tawni said "She might me in a club. Last night I suggested a club me and my friends used to hang out. She might be there." and Chad no another word hung up the phone and rushed out of the theatre and into his car where he got caught up with the traffic and looked everywhere for Sonny.

As he was looking around he saw her car. He parked the car and went to the club just across the street. He went in and found her grinding with a middle-aged man. Chad went over to her and said "Sonny what are you doing?!" he called her name "Oh hey Chaddy! I'm just having…"hiccup"…a little fun" and Chad unsatisfied by her answer grabbed her by the hand and said "Come on. Lets go home" and pulled her but was stopped by the middle-aged man.

"Hey man, she's with me" pointing at himself proudly "Actually no. She's with me. She's my girl. Nobody touches her other than me. Now would you excuse us" and was about to walk away when the man said "HEY! YOU MORON! GET OVER HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN! OR YOU'RE JUST A WUSS!" That really made Chad pissed off. He let go of Sonny and punched the guy right at the jaw.

"You've messed with the wrong guy!" Chad said harshly as he took Sonny and yanked her across his shoulder and brought her out of the club and into his car.

He drove silently as Sonny lays unconsciously beside him. As they've arrived home, Chad brought Sonny in the apartment, bridal style and placed her on her bed. He went in the kitchen, opened the cabinet, found a bottle of Anvil and got a glass of water. He placed the two items on her bedside table and closes the door silently as he went out. He went in his room, changes and finally fell asleep. It's been a long day for the both of them. Chad hoped that tomorrow would be a better day for the two of them.

AN: Hey. So thts chapter 3.....hope u enjoy reading it. its 1 min to 1am in da morning. i guess its high time i go to sleep. So plz r&r and tell me wht u think. i'll update as soon as i can....bye

ranimohd91


	5. Surprise Visitor, The Musical, Proposal

Chapter 4: The Surprise Visitor, Fame! The Musical

The next morning, Sonny woke up feeling light-headed as she looked around the room "Wait? How did I get home?" trying to remembered what had happened the night before.

As she pondered, a soft knock on the door was heard a Chad emerged at the door "Hey, you're awake. Thank goodness. I was worried for you. You've must've have drank much too much." Chad said as he sat down next to her on the bed "What happened last night?" Sonny ask him "Well…." Chad started and told her what had happened last night. Sonny was surprised and totally embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Chad! I always disappoint you." Sonny said as she looked down on the floor carpeting below. "Hey," Chad said as he cupped her chin up "Its alright. Everyone tend to make mistakes. I know I did. For letting you slip through my fingers. I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I was just so tired and in I put the blame on you. I'm so, so, sorry Sonny" Chad was feeling rather guilty.

Sonny smiled and she gave him a big hug "Its okay Chad. I forgive you. I mean I knew I should have listen to you first" Sonny said as Sonny sat on his lap and she giggled. "Hey, are you hungry. I can go make you pancakes that you liked" Chad said as he stood up. "Sure. Lets go" and walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

Chad put on the "Kiss The Chef" apron Sonny gave her for Christmas (AN: its been a year….daaa) while Sonny sat on a barstool. Chad heat up the frying up by putting on butter and waited as it sizzled. "So, what are we gonna do today?" Chad ask Sonny who was toying with the keys.

"Well, I thought of just staying at home today. What about you? Do you have any plans for today?" and Chad smiled at her as he placed the pancakes mixture he'd made earlier on, on the frying pan. "I want to bring you to a place. A special place. What do ya say?" Chad ask her and Sonny cocked her eyebrows "Ok. What's the occasion?" Sonny ask as she was suspicious.

"Just because. Now, go get your little butt ready. I'll be done by the time you're done getting dressed. Go!" Chad ordered and Sonny giggled as she walked back towards her bedroom. She went into the bathroom, took a quick shower and only covered with a towel, she walked back to her room.

Sonny took some clothes from the closet and put them on. She combed her hair, put on some light make-up and walked out the door and back to the kitchen to see Chad grinning happily "Wow! You look amazing" Chad said as she stood in front of him with a plate of pancakes ready. "Thank you." Sonny said as she blushed "Now, let's get you filled up. Its gonna be a long day for the both of us" Chad said as he pushed her down onto a barstool and placed the plate of pancakes (AN: wow, I said three 'p' in just under two seconds)in front of her and so was a glass of cold orange juice. Just the way she like them.

Sonny starts eating the pancakes with butter and syrup. "This is delicious Chad!" Sonny exclaimed. Chad just giggled as he took off his apron and sat down in front of her. After she was done eating, she wiped her mouth clean and started to take the plates from the table but was held up by Chad "Don't. let me do it" and slowly took the plate from her "Thank you Chad" and wiped her hands clean.

"So, where are we going exactly?" Sonny ask him as he rinsed the plates and the pots and pans and placed them into the dishwasher. (AN: I knoe how to use them bcuz I used to help my sis at NZ. Here in Malaysia, dishwasher's are super expensive)

"So are we ready to go?" Chad ask her avoiding the question as he grabbed her hand and was out the door. "Chad! Where are we going?" Sonny ask him. "Somewhere" and went into the car and drove quickly into the streets of New York.

Sonny looked around. It all seems familiar to her. Then a song came on the radio and Sonny was surprised "Chad, was that you?" Sonnt ask him and he smirked "Yep" and Sonny said "Wait, I never heard of this song before. Its so cool. Let me turn it up so that I can listen" and turned up the volume.

"Starstruck, camera flashes living the dream as a teen" the song went on "Chad! That was awesome" Sonny said as the song was over and was replaced by Miley Cyrus When I Look At You. "Yeah, I recorded that like a couple of years ago when I was in LA. I really was living the dream as a big star." Chad said and Sonny eyes glimmered with glee "Wow, now I know about that. What else are you keeping from me?" she ask him.

"Ah ah. Not so fast. We're here" Chad said as he stopped the car. Sonny looked around and saw the surrounding. They're at the ice-skating rink. "OMG! Chad!" and hugged him. He chuckled as he said "Come on. Lets go" and stepped out of the car.

They went in the ice-skating rink and rented a pair of ice-skates. They glided together, the wind in their hair. Chad was mesmerized "Sonny" he whispered in her ear "I love you so much" and kissed her but he felt like he's kissing air instead. He opened his eyes to see Sonny a few feet away from him giggling "Can't catch me Chad!" gliding backwards away from him. "Hey!" Chad said as he glided towards Sonny. Then he sees Sonny giggling.

"Come and catch me, slowpoke" and glided easily across the ice. He charged quickly towards Sonny but he went too fast that he slipped and fall on the ice, on his butt. It was hilarious. Sonny laughed out loud and went towards him "Hey are you okay?" she ask him as she held out her hand to get him up. "Yeah" Chad said and pulled her down on the ice instead "Hey!" Sonny said "That's for teasing me earlier" and laughed. They both shared a laugh.

After the ice-skating rink, they stopped by at Subway. They both a tuna sandwich and a Turkey sandwich. (AN: my all-time fave Subway choice) Chad said "Hmmm, this….is healthy" took a bite of the sandwich and chew as he said "and delicious"

"Chad! What did I tell you about eating with your mouth full" and Chad gulped down his sandwich slowly with a cup of soda. "Sorry Sonny" Chad said. They both shared a laugh. They didn't realized that someone was eyeing them from afar and that certain someone wants to pay a little visit to a certain brunette.

Since the two of them were eating by the window, they can be seen by passer-by who would take a second glance to see the two start eating at Subway.

One of them is none other than Connie Monroe with her husband Jack who was on their way to the Broadway theatre to find Sonny. Connie eyes went wide as she sees her daughter with a very familiar man who once was on her daughter's walls.

"Jack!" Connie yelled out and her husband who was looking for someone to ask directions looked at his wife quickly "Its Sonny! With that Chad Dylan Cooper!" pointing at the window where Sonny was laughing at something Chad said. The confused husband looked at the direction of the window and sees Sonny.

"Yeah, come on. Lets go" and walked towards the window and waved as they called out her name "SONNY!" while tapping on the window. "SONNY" they two parents shouted and Sonny turned her head to see both her parents at the window "MOM! DAD!" she yelled out and said "OMG!" as she rushed out of the restaurant "What are you doing here?" Sonny ask them as she quickly approaches them. Chad followed her from behind.

"Oh my Sonny! You're alright!" Her mom exclaimed as Sonny was forced into her mom's embraced "I was worried sick about you" Her mom said "Mom, I'm alright. See?" Sonny said showing herself "I'm fine mom. I'm a grown girl. I am capable of taking care of myself" Sonny said.

"We can see that. But Sonny we missed you. We all missed you. Please come back home with us to Wisconsin. We really do miss you. Grandma, Lucy, Trevor (AN: yeah I stole dat from HM the movie) everyone. Please come home with us" Her mom said and Sonny frowned "No momma. I'm happy here. This is where I belong. I have everything I've ever dreamed of here. Please mom. Let me stay in New York" she pleaded and cried "I'm sorry momma" and Chad comforted her "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Munroe. I think I'll let her go home now. She's gone through a lot today. Let's go Sonny" and brought Sonny to the car where she finally cried in his arms as he drove home.

Sonny cried until she fell asleep. They've arrived at the apartment. Chad carried her to the apartment, changes her into her pajamas and placed the covers over Sonny "Sweet dream Sunshine" Chad whispered, turned off the lights and slowly closed the door behind him.

As he walked to his room, he thought about what Sonny said earlier saying that she liked living in New York. But Chad knew her mom has a good intention of coming all the way here. He changes into his boxers shorts and wife beater and slipped under the covers and falls into a deep sleep.

The next day, Sonny finally decided to confront her mom alone. She called her mom's cell and told her to meet her at the hotel lobby at 1 o'clock in the afternoon.

Sonny arrived at the Grand Plaza Hotel with pure excitement and nervousness. She tried shaking them away but they kept on coming back. She walked into the lobby and sees her mom smiling happily at her.

"Hi mom" Sonny said as she arrived "How are you?" she ask her. "I'm fine thanks" and Sonny nodded "Good" she said "Uhm, mom let's go to the hotel restaurant, I heard the food is delicious there" Sonny told her mom and the two of them walked towards the restaurant. They took a seat at a secluded area and Sonny said "Mom, what would like to order?" as the waiter came with the menu.

"Uhm, I would like the Seafood Pasta and a cup of coffee please" her mom ordered and Sonny ordered "and I would like a plate of Chocolate Banana Cheesecake and a glass of water please" and the waiter nodded as he wrote the orders and walked back towards the kitchen to give out the orders to the chef. (AN: I knoe a lil bit abt hotel chef and whtnot cuz I hv a few experiences workin with them and boy are they hard to work with)

After the waiter left Sonny placed her hand on the table and said "Mom, the reason why I ask you to meet me today is because I've wanted to give you two access passes to tomorrow's musical debut of FAME! I hope you'd be there." and opened her small purse as she took out an envelope that has the two tickets for the musical "here" Sonny said as she gave her mom the envelope. Make sure you'd come okay. Please. I want to show you why I liked it here so much." and her mom just nodded as she said "I'll be there honey. Don't you worry" and her words were interrupted when the waiter came with their orders.

They spent the whole afternoon there and afterwards said farewell to each other as Sonny drove towards the theatre where she would be doing rehearsal one last time before tomorrow night. She hoped her parents will come and see her act and hoped they'd understand why she wants to become a Broadway star in the first place.

The next afternoon, Sonny was feeling rather nervous. She kept on pacing back and forth from one side of the room to the other. Tawni who was doing her own nails rolled h her eyes as Sonny kept on sighing and pacing "Sonny! Stop pacing! You're giving me a headache!" Tawni said.

"Sorry Tawni, Can't help it! just worried about my parents being here. I mean I was very guilt for leaving my hometown a year ago and now they came here to find me and get me back. But I don't want to. Tonight I want to proof to them that I can do better. I am no longer a small town girl anymore. I am a beautiful, successful, talented Broadway star and nobody, not even my parents can drag me back home!"

Marshal came in the room after the last sentence and announced "It's show time girls" and walked away. Sonny walked confidently out of the dressing room and backstage as they waited for their queue to come onstage. Sonny saw from the closed curtain Chad at the other side.

She took a good look at the audience and looked around to find her parents but to her dismay there were none. Sonny was deeply disappointed. The spotlight went on and the curtain opened as they walked onstage with big smiles on their faces and they started the first number. Chad and Sonny did their lines as the musical follows.

The first act was done and now its on Intermission. Sonny and Chad meet up backstage as they shared a hug. "Are you okay?" Chad ask her?" and she replied "Yeah, why?" Sonny ask him "You look nervous, don't worry. They'll be here" giving her an assuring smile "alright" and then Marshal said "5 minutes till Act 2!" and they all rushed out of and went onstage as the curtain was pulled and Chad and Sonny started Act 2 with a few musical number and lines, it went perfectly.

Finally it's the final song. The song they've all been waiting for. "This is it" Chad whispered as the music went on and Chad and started singing the song. Their song.

Just a small town girl

livin' in a lonely world

She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Then Sonny's turn to sing

Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit

He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Chad sang his part as he smiled and thought about how they've met.

A singer in a smoky room

Sonny sang as she too remembered as she smiled at him doing the choreographed dance moved.

The smell of wine and cheap perfume

The two of them sang together and their voice sounded perfect together as it blended as one.

For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the nights

Streetlights, people

Living just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the nights

They swayed together with the song as Tawni, Nico and Grady sang as back-up singers.

Working hard to get my fill,

Everybody wants a thrill

Sonny saw her mom and dad coming in through the door and was taking a seat and Sonny continued singing along with Chad and the others.

Payin' anything to roll the dice

Just one more time

Some will win, some will lose

Some are born to sing the blues

And now the movie never ends

It goes on and on and on and on

Don't stop believin

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlight, people

Don't stop believin

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlight, people

Don't stop

They ended the song with arms wide open. Then there was a huge applause. The crowds were eccentric by the ending. "Good job" they all said as they rushed backstage and Sonny giggled thanking them. Chad stood in front of her and knew this is the right moment. "Sonny" he said and she was soon being carried by him with a big hug "Chad! We did it" Sonny said excitedly.

He smiled as she jumped up and down. Tawni came over and hugged her "You my dear did a wonderful job. You were great out there" and hugged her "Thank Tawni, I would've done it without you guys. You guys deserve it. Go" Sonny said as the curtain was pulled out and the others went out to give their final bow.

"Sonny" Chad said and they heard their names being called "And now presenting our two star of our beautiful musical debut, Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe!" and the crowds went wild as Chad brought Sonny out onstage again. They took a bow.

But at that unexpected moment Chad took the opportunity to kneel on the floor and everyone gasped including Sonny herself. He took out a small box and Sonny looked at him surprised. He opened it and said "Sonny Munroe, would you do the honour of being my wife?" Chad saw her eyes sparkle and then Sonny unexpectedly jumped and said "YES! I DO!" and there was a huge applause as they were congratulated by their friends and by the audience.

"OMG!" Tawni said as she hugged Sonny "YOU ARE ONE LUCKY GIRL" she yelled and Sonny said "Tawni, remember that promise that you said you'd keep the other day?" and Tawni nodded "Yeah?" she said "Would you do the honour of being my maid of honour Tawni Hart?" and Tawni jumped as she said YES! A million times yes! Thank you" and they shared a hug again before Tawni ran towards the dressing room. It was a great night after all. Sonny was happy the man she loved finally proposed to her. It's a dream come true.

As the night was finally over, Chad and Sonny was confronted by Sonny's mom who was excited to see that her daughter is indeed happy. "Oh, darling. I understand now why you wanted to stay. It's alright. Now your father and I know you are in capable hands. Right Chad?" Connie ask Chd sternly and Chad nodded "Yes ma'am" and Sonny giggled "I can't believe my baby's getting married!" Connie said as they shared a hug. "Oh, its getting late. Excuse us. We have to go. See you tomorrow honey" and waved as they took off towards the hotel. It was definitely a night she'll never forget. Ever!

AN: he he he....hi....yeah dats chapter 4! hope u enjoy it! i knoe i did....i was really excited when i wrote the proposal part....really i was...so excited...plz review and tell me wht u think...Thnx...later

ranimohd91


	6. The Wedding of the Summer

Chapter 5: The Wedding In The Summer

Spring rolled by and now it turned into Summer. The preparation for the wedding was hectic as Tawni, and the wedding planner Zora were running in and out of the apartment showing them the arrangements for the wedding.

One day, Chad and Sonny went to a very famous bakery where they choose their wedding cake. It was all so perfect as the two of them prepare for the big day.

A night before the wedding, Tawni hosted a hen party while James hosted a bachelor party. The guys had it at a local pub while the girls had it at the apartment. Sonny really had her time of her life at the party.

The next morning, Sonny woke up with a feeling of excitement. She gotten herself dressed in a tank top and sweatpants and walked towards the kitchen. She opened the fridge, took out a carton of orange juice, poured it in a glass and walked towards the balcony over-looking the New York City skyline. She drank the juice as she observe from afar the view of the beloved city. She took a deep breath and went back in.

Tawni was in the kitchen when she came in to the kitchen. Tawni was making Waffles. "Good morning Sonny" Tawni said in a sing-song way. "Good morning Tawni." Sonny said as she sat down in front of Tawni who was placing the batter onto the waffle-maker.

"So, today is your big day. Are you excited babe? I know I am" Tawni said excitedly. Sonny grinned "As a matter of fact I do." and then at that moment someone ran the doorbell and Sonny walked towards the door and opened it to see James with a bag "Good morning Ms Munroe. Here is something for you from Chad" he said as he gave her the bag. "What is it?" Tawni ask her as they crowded around her to see what's inside the bag. Sonny put her hand in the bag and found a cashmere sweater. Sonny gasped "OMG" she said as she took out a letter from the bag and read it.

Good morning Sunshine,  
I hope you had a good sleep. Here is a present for you to keep so to keep you warm whenever I am not around. I know you would love it as much as I do.  
Love,  
CDC

"Awww" Tawni said as she held up the cashmere sweater to Sonny's body. "It fits you just right. He sure has taste, eh Sonny?" and Sonny nodded and grinned. "Yeah he sure does. Oh, hold on Jay. I have something for him. Hold on for a minute" and ran into her bedroom where she took out a bag from the closet and brought it out to give to James.

"Here. Give this to Chad" Sonny said as she pass the bag to James who grinned and said "Sure. Alright, I'm off. I'll se you two lovely ladies later" and walked out the door.

"What did you give Chad?" Tawni ask Sonny as James walked out the door and they sat on the couch. "A watch he's been eyeing for months. He thought I didn't know" and winked "But I sure did get the idea. I got him a Rolex" and Tawni smirked "Oh, he's so gonna be in a surprise." Sonny said as they continue the conversation.

A few minutes later, James knocked on the door and Sonny opened it "Hey there. Here's another present for you" and gave Sonny a small bag. "Thanks" Sonny said as she received it. "You're welcome. Go on, open it" James said as Tawni stood beside her as she took out a small box from the bag and it says Tiffany's & Co's.

Sonny gasped as she opened the box revealing a beautiful pendant that has his initial and her initial too. "CDC & SM" Sonny said the initial. "Stands for Chad Dylan Cooper & Sonny Munroe."

"He's so sweet" Tawni said and Sonny nodded as she grinned happily "Yes he is. I love him so much right now. Tawni can you help me put this on?" She ask Tawni who was busy looking at her nails "Uhm sure" and tok the pendant from Sonny and placed it carefully around Sonny's neck. "It's beautiful" Tawni said as she fingered it carefully on Sonny's neck. "I know" Sonny grinned "Hold on, let me get him something" and ran into the room, took out another bag from the closet now little bigger than the first one and passed it to James who walked out of the apartment with a huge smile on his face.

"So, what did you give him this time?" Tawni ask Sonny who was turning on the pages of the fashion magazine. "Oh, just a little something that I'm sure would be useful for his own everyday need." Sonny said.

At the other side of the New York, Chad was surprised to find the present Sonny gave him. "Wow, who knew I, Chad Dylan Cooper would get a Mercedes Benz for my wedding present" Chad said as he twirled the key ring for the car keys in his hand. "Yeah, you're lucky dude." James said. "So here is the last gift for her" Chad said as he gave James a big box and soon James was out the door and driving to the other side of town. Towards the apartment.

James arrived a few minutes later looking tired out as he placed the big box on the floor and crashed onto the couch. "That is the last present for you" he announced before laying down on the couch and fell asleep. "Huh" Sonny said "I wonder what he gave me this time?" and took out a letter that was stick to the box and read it.

Dear Sonny,  
I hope you'd love this last present. This really remind me of the day we sang onstage just before I propose to you. Please wear this tonight at the reception.

Love,  
Your soon-to-be husband  
Chad Dylan Cooper

Sonny opened the box to reveal a beautiful evening gown. (AN: all the things I've mention, except the watch is in my profile) Sonny was very happy and placed the dress over herself "He really got taste don't cha think so?" Sonny ask Tawni who was playing with James's hair. "Yeah, does. He really does love you Sonny. I can see that" and grinned.

"I love him so much" and then she looked at the time and saw that its 2pm. "Wow, its late. We better get ourselves ready. Tawni get your boyfriend out. Now!" Sonny ordered as she went in her room and quickly changes. she went inside the bathroom later and took a long bath. She got out and changes into her wedding gown.

A few hours later, Sonny put on her make-up, put up her hair into a small bun and placed a small tiara on her head. She looked at herself in the mirror and was shocked to see herself "You look gorgeous Sonny" Tawni said as Sonny stood standing in front of the mirror, frozen. Then she started feeling nervous.

"Tawni! OMG! I feel like I wanna puke" Sonny said as she turned around facing Tawni who gave her a look that said give-me-a-break look. "Sonny, relax everything will be just fine. Remember he loves you. Just one and no one else. Now, let's go. I think our ride is here" Tawni brought her out the door and into the limousine where Josh was the driver.

As they drove towards the destination for the wedding, which is at the Skating Rink at Bryant Park, Tawni who was holding Sonny's hand said "Don't worry." and gave Sonny a reassuring smile. "Thanks Tawni. I couldn't done it without you" and they hugged carefully so they wouldn't wrinkle their dresses.

Finally they've arrived at the Skating Rink. The wedding would be held at the side of the rink. Tawni signalled Zora who signalled to Portlyn who whispered to the pianist, who played the wedding song as everyone was waiting for her arrival. The bride herself. Chad was mesmerized by her beauty. "She's beautiful" he thought to himself as she walks down the aisle.

When she arrived he whispered "You look stunning" and she blushed. The minister started the ceremony with the traditional speech about commitments and such. The two couldn't stop staring in each other's eyes as the minister went on and on.

Finally it was time for them to say their vows. "I, take thee Allison Munroe as my lawfully wedded wife, to hand and to hold, in richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part" Chad said his vow and next was Sonny's turn to say hers "I, take thee Chad Dylan Cooper as my lawfully wedded husband, to hand and to hold, in richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part"

They placed rings on their finger and the minister announced "I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" and automatically Chad gave Sonny a French kiss. It was a sweet kiss for them both. They ran back to the car, with rice being thrown everywhere. It was a beautiful wedding.

Sonny threw the bouquet before going in the car and Tawni caught it. While Chad threw the corsage, and James caught it. Tawni and James shared a blush as they waved goodbye to the happy couple as they drove towards their apartment to change and get ready for the reception. It was truly a lovely wedding for the newly-weds. But its not over yet.

AN: Hey, so that's chapter 5...hope u enjoyed the wedding as much i love writing it....juz so sweet how everything goes so well for those to huh....LOL! so will update soon. for now plz R&R ok......can't wait 2 see wht u think...Bye

ranimohd91


	7. The Wedding Reception

Chapter 6: The Wedding Reception

Chad and Sonny was in the limousine on their way to the wedding reception at Meridian Hotel. They just went home to their apartment to change and get their luggage's as they would be off to their honeymoon at Hawaii. (AN: thanks singer4ever113 for suggesting me da honeymoon destination. I owe you one)

"OMG! I can't believe we're finally married" Sonny said as she squealed with joy. "I love you Chad" and Chad leaned over her and whispered before gave her a small kiss "I love you too Sonny" They shared a soft kiss as they arrived at the hotel. The valet opened the door and greeted them as they went in "Good evening Mr and Mrs Cooper. Right this way" and pointed the way to the Grand Ballroom where the reception is held.

As they walked, they've been taken pictures by a group of paparazzi. Chad and Sonny walked in the Grand Ballroom with a mixture of excitement and nervousness. They were greeted by their close family and friends. They walked towards the High Table where Connie and Jack Munroe was waiting for them and so does Chad's parents, Anne and Michael Cooper.

"Hi" Sonny greeted them and sat down. As they sat down Tawni stood up and said her speech "Ladies and gentleman, welcome to this beautiful wedding occasion of my two best friends Chad and Sonny Cooper!" and there was a round of applause. As the applause was over, Tawni continued "I would like to say Congratulation for the both of you. I am so happy you two are finally together at last. Its about time Chad Dylan Pooper here had the guts to propose to you Sonny" and everyone in the Ballroom laughed.

As the laughs subsided, Tawni continued. "Anyways I just want to wish you both all the best and have a happy life together. Cheers!" and raised her glass and tipped it over as she drained the last champagne. It was a beautiful speech, Sonny can tell. After the best man, James Conroy gave out his speech, it was time for the newly-weds to share their first dance together as husband and wife.

Chad brought Sonny in the middle of the dance floor and the music went on and their song went on. Sonny looked at him wide eyed as they both danced to the song. It was a beautiful moment for them both as they shared their that special dance together. "I love you Chad Dylan Cooper. I hope you don't forget that. Ever" Sonny said as she stayed close to Chad as they danced. "I love you too Allison Elizabeth Cooper. Ever and I would never ever forget that" Chad said as he held her close to him as they slow danced to the music.

Finally after they cut the cake, they ran towards the limousine and into it as Josh, the driver brought them to the airport. They shared a good time hugging each other as the newly-weds was on their way to go to Hawaii for their honeymoon.

"This is the best thing that is happening to me. I love him so much" Sonny thought as they continued cuddling each other close as they were arriving at the airport.

When they've arrived, they've been surrounded by paparazzi and other fans as they quickly got in the airport terminal. "Phew, that was close" Sonny said as they took a seat at a secluded area of the airport terminal. "Yeah, I think we lost them. Hey come on, we need to check-in." Chad and stood up and walked away with a Louise Vitton bag and a Polo bag too. "Okay" Sonny said and followed Chad. They went to the counter and checked-in their luggage's.

After checking-in, they decided to have something to eat. They went towards Popeye's and ordered a bucket of fried chicken which Sonny ate only 3 pieces of it while the rest Chad finished it all. With his mouth full "Popeye's Chicken is the best chicken I've ever tasted" and Sonny giggled.

"Seriously, didn't I warn you about talking with your mouth full?" and Chad gulped down his chicken and said "Sorry Sonny! Its just so delicious" grabbing a piece of chicken and stuffing it in his mouth. Sonny just giggled as she sipped her drink.

Finally after three hours of waiting, it was time for them to go in. They both walked hand in hand into the gate and took their seat on the plane. They had First Class tickets. Sonny took the window seat while Chad had the aisle. Sonny took a good look outside and see the people outside loading the bags in.

After half an hour of waiting for passengers to go in the plane, finally they finally are flying 50 feet off the ground and on their way to their honeymoon destination, Hawaii. "Hawaii here we come!" Chad said as he held Sonny's hand. It would be the best experience they've ever had together as husband and wife.

AN: Hey, so what do ya think? i knoe its kindda short but they're nuthin much to write....am almost out of ideas here.....thank God i still have some ideas for the Hawaii experience....i hope.....so plz review and tell me wht u think. Bye

ranimohd91


	8. The Honeymoon

Chapter 7: The Honeymoon

Chad and Sonny arrived at the Honolulu airport feeling very excited. They exited the airport and was faced with many Hawaiians who was eager to greet them happily.

They were escorted into the car and soon they were on their way to their the resort where they will be staying for their honeymoon. "I am so excited" Sonny squealed as they passed a few beautiful places and Sonny take a glance at the beach. "Its beautiful" Sonny said as she was so mesmerized by the beauty of the scenery in front of her.

Finally they've arrived at the Turtle Bay Resort. It was spectacular as they looked at the view of the resort from afar. They stopped in front of the resort, and escorted in "Welcome to Hawaii" young employee said. "Thank you, we're glad to be here" Chad said as he held Sonny's hand and walked towards the reception and they were greeted by a young woman who looks like she's still in her teens.

"Hello, we have a reservation for a Mr and Mrs Cooper" Chad said and Sonny swear she sees the woman sigh. "Of course" she said and took out a key and called out to someone "George, please show Mr and Mrs Cooper to their honeymoon suite please" and the person who was been called George nodded and said as he push the cart full of their luggage towards their suite.

They followed the boy and soon went in shock as they've arrived at a really beautiful chalet. George opened the door and said "After you" and the two went in surprised at how big his apartment looks like.

The boy placed the luggage onto the floor and slowly went out leaving Chad and Sonny in the room. Sonny sat on the bed and looked out the window overlooking the great big ocean.

"Oh my goodness. This place with beautiful." Sonny exclaimed. "I can't believe we're finally here" and went out to the balcony where she sighed.

"Its gorgeous" and Chad went and took her in his arm and held her close. "Hmmm, you are beautiful" Chad said and Sonny looked at him and smiled "You're so sweet. I love you for that" and Sonny giggled as she blushed "Thank you" and they shared a sweet kiss.

They quickly unpacked their things and laid down on the bed. Then Chad had an idea "Hey, put on your bikini, we're going to the beach" Chad said. "really? Okay! I'll be right back" Sonny said as she took out a yellow polka dot bikini from the drawer and rushed into the bathroom where she quickly changes and quickly got out of the bathroom to face Chad who was holding a beach towel, a pair of sunglasses and sun block.

"Are you ready babe?" Chad ask her as she stepped out of the bathroom "Sure. let's go!" Sonny said and together the two of them took a walk towards the beach. When they've arrived, there is not many people around so Chad and Sonny sat around a few kids who were making sandcastles.

Then, they passed a small hut where they sell juices and such. They passed and someone was making wolf-whistles. Chad glared at the person and covered Sonny with the beach towel he was holding.

As they reached a spot, Chad took the beach towel from Sonny who smirked and laid the towel on the sand below their feet. They laid down on the beach and went for a tan. Sonny was curious at Chad's reaction earlier on and ask him "Chad?" Sonny called him "Hmmm?" he replied "Are you okay?" Sonny ask him and he looked at her and said "Yeah, I'm okay..why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, for your actions earlier on its obvious you are jealous. Why are you jealous Chad. Don't worry. You can tell me" Sonny said eagerly. Chad looked at Sonny for a few seconds before answering "Because…someone was flirting with my wife and it's not okay for me to just can't get over that. Do you understand now Sonny" and Sonny nodded.

"Aww, Chad. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere. You are forever mine. Okay" and leaned over to him and kissed him softly on his lips. "I love you too much to lose you Chad. Remember that" and Chad nodded convinced now that Sonny would always be his and always his.

They watched as the sun sets into the sky and slowly walked back to the hotel. That night, they had a very romantic dinner at a nearby restaurant. It was really a sweet and tender moments for these two lovely couple.  
The next morning, Chad and Sonny followed the tour of the island. They went scuba diving after lunch and in went to the beach again and walked on the beach as the sun slowly sets onto the sky ending an another great day for them both.

The next day, they went to do the helicopter tour of the entire island. Sonny saw the view from up above and the only words coming out from her mouth was "wow" and "beautiful" and "Spectacular" Chad smirked as they went to their next place of visit. The beach. Chad and Sonny went to the beach. Sonny laid down on the beach towel while Chad who couldn't resist the urge to surf, rented one and went surfing the whole afternoon. He would come out of the water to kiss Sonny occasionally.

That night they ordered room service and ate in the suite, in bed. For the whole two weeks stay at the resort, they went to different activities every single day. Like for instance, they went horseback riding, kayaking, hiking, and even make a couple trips to see the Luau dance. It really was a great honeymoon experience for the two of them.

One day, Sonny wasn't feeling well. She kept on vomiting and experiencing hormonal changes. She decided to go see a local doctor, or physician to check herself out if she is alright. She told Chad where she was going and Chad actually came along to accompany her to see the doctor.

They went in the clinic, registered the details and waited for their turn. When the nurse called out their name, Chad held Sonny's hand as they walked inside the doctor's office. Once inside they were greeted by a happy looking doctor who greeted them "Hello, Mr and Mrs Cooper. Take a seat" and they did. They sat uncomfortably on the chair in front of the doctor "So, what can I help you today?" the doctor ask and Sonny said "I've been experiencing hormonal changes and kept on having this nauseous feeling and kept on vomiting especially in the morning." the doctor took out a urine bottle and ask her.

"Can you fill this cup for me please. The restroom is just two door from this office." and Sonny walked out of the office and went to fill the cup with her urine. A few minutes later, she came back in the office and gave a nurse the bottle who placed it on the table beside the doctor "I'll just put this as Urgent" and gave back the nurse the bottle who brought it to the laboratory.  
A few minutes later, the nurse came in and brought in the reports for the test and the doctor smiled happily as she said "Well, the results of the test came out well and unexpected." and Chad and Sonny looked at each other "What do you mean?" they ask her eagerly and the doctor said "Congratulations. You're pregnant" and Sonny said "OMG! Really?" and the doctor nodded as she grinned.

"OMG! Chad! We're gonna be parents!" and squealed happily as they shared the good news. He twirled her around the room and thanked the doctor as they walked back to the hotel together hand in hand. "I love you Sonny" and knelt down onto his knees and kissed her stomach "and our baby too" Sonny was so happy.

This was really the best honeymoon they've ever had. It is a beginning of something new in their life as husband and wife as they will be expecting a bundle of joy in the next eight months. But they decided to share the news with their family and friends first as soon s the honeymoon is over. Their friends and family would be very surprised by the news they'd bring as they come back from Hawaii.

AN: hey sorry for da late update...had a really bad writer's block. So plz review and tell me wht u think. Thnx...i'll try to update soon. Bye!

ranimohd91


	9. The Big News, Baby Shower and Baby Names

Chapter 8: The Big News, Baby Showers and Baby Names

Chad and Sonny held hands as they walked out of the plane and into the airport terminal where all their family and friends were waiting for them. "WELCOME HOME!" sign was seen as they walked towards them.

"Hi guy!" they greeted them and each of their family and friends shared a welcome home hug to each of them. They excitedly chatted as they walked to the car, separately. Chad and Sonny had their own car, Tawni, Grady, Nico and James in one car, Marshal, Connie and Jack in the other. While the rest sat in the SUV.

They drove home safely and they had a homecoming party for the happy couple. As the party goes, everyone was really enjoying themselves. Sonny found Chad happily chatting with Nico, Grady and James.

"Chad, can I talk to you for a sec?" and Chad nodded as they walked into an empty bedroom "Chad, do you think, now is a good time to tell them the news?" and Chad said as his eyes widen "Yeah! I mean they're all happy and such. Might as well not keep it. We've gone this far and might as well tell them.

"Okay Chad." and together they walked out of the room and back to the living room where Chad took a champagne glass and tapped it a few times before they got the attention. Sonny grew nervous and Chad held her hand.

Sonny and I have a great news to share with all of you tonight." and pauses for a while to look around the room "Sonny's pregnant! We're gonna have a baby soon" and the room was filled with happy joys and laughter as they celebrated the news as Chad and Sonny received many congratulations from their guests.

It really was a great night after all. As the party was finally over, Chad and Sonny wished the last guest goodnight and walked back towards the apartment "Sonny, I love you" Chad said and Sonny smiled and said "I love you too Chad" and walked hand in hand inside.

Chad and Sonny went to bed happy and content as they'd ever be. It really was a great night after all and nothing could ever change that. Ever. Sonny was glad her life is finally complete and nothing can ever change that.

Early the next morning, Chad and Sonny was awaken by the doorbell "Chad, can you please get the door" Sonny mumbled as she flipped over to the other side of the bed and continue to sleep. Chad got up, rubbed his eyes and went to open the door to reveal Tawni and Portlyn. "Tawni! Portlyn! What are you too doing here at" Chad took a quick glance at the clock "6.30am in the morning?"

Tawni being her perky self said "Well, sorry for interrupting your sleep but we want to discuss with Sonny." and Chad let them in and sat down o the couch. Portlyn said "Where's Sonny?" and Chad said "she's still asleep." and before he could tell them not to disturb her they both went bursting into the room and saw Sonny looking sleepily at them.

"Hey Sonny! Good you're awake!" Tawni said perkily and Chad rolled his eyes. "What?" Sonny said "What are you guys doing here? Chad!" and stared at Chad who said "What? They just barged in. I don't know what to do? Trust I tried to tell them but couldn't stop!" he defended himself.

"Alright!" Portlyn said. "Enough chit chat. Chad, go get us two cups of coffee and a glass of orange juice. Tawni and I will accompany Sonny and have to ask her a few questions. Now go!"

Chad murmured "Why do I have to put up with this, so early in the morning" as he went to the kitchen to make coffee at the coffee maker and poured orange juice into a glass for Sonny. He carefully place them onto a tray and made his way back to the room where Tawni and Portlyn were asking and suggesting names for the baby and offering Sonny help for the baby shower they are going to organize for them.

"So I would like to suggest the colour blue and pink for the streamers and balloon." Tawni suggestion. Chad rolled his eyes "Women" he said as he passed each of them their drink.

Sonny pauses for a while and drank the glass of orange juice before continuing with the arrangements for the baby shower. "I like that. Good thinking Tawni" Portlyn said.

"Thanks. What do you think Sonny?" Tawni ask Sonny who yawned and said "Sure." and the two girls nodded "Okay, that's settled then. I will handle all the food arrangements" ad looked at Portlyn with a huge grin.

"And I will arrange for the guests and party favors! Oh, this is so much fun" Portlyn squealed making Chad eardrums hurt. "Okay, that settles it then. Okay, look at the time. We really gotta go. See you later Sonny" and gave Chad a look "Chad" and Chad said "Blondie, Port" and soon the two friends were out the door.

Chad sat down next to Sonny who was grinning "What? What's so funny?" Chad ask Sonny. "Nothing. Its just that I know how irritated you get with those two but trust me I know they are doing this because they are happy and excited with the news. Aren't you excited Chad?" Sonny ask Chad.

Chad wrinkled his nose and said "Babe! Of course I am excited. I am excited I am going to be a dad soon. And best of all. Its with you. The one I truly love the most in the whole wide world." and nuzzled her nose "Aww, you're so sweet. I will never forget how much I love you too, Chad" and Chad leaned over her and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

They spent their whole day spending their time together in bed just cuddling each other close. "Chad?" Sonny said as Chad rubbed his hand on hers "Hmm?" Chad replied "What do you think of the gender of the baby?" Sonny ask him "I don't know Sonny. What do you want it to be?" Chad ask her and she said "Well I want it to be a girl. She'd be beautiful. She'd be a good combination of the both of us. Blue eyes, flawless skin, (AN: ha ha ha..stole dat from SWAC episode) blonde hair, your nose, my ears. Your chin."

"She'd be the most beautiful girl in New York" Chad said and Sonny grinned "Yes, she would be" and Chad ask "What if it's a boy?" and Sonny said "Well for a start he'd be blonde like you, have my eyes, your chin, your good looks, a player like you were" and she laughed as he said "Hey! I am never been nor will I ever will be a player"

"Yeah right!" and laughed out loud as Chad gave her his surprised look "Just kidding Chad. He'd be very handsome just like you" Sonny ended the statement quickly and Chad grinned.  
"Okay. So, if it's a girl what do you want to name her." Chad ask her. "Well, I thought of this name for quite some time now. What if we name her Marie Elizabeth Cooper. (AN: yep, dat was randomly typed and chosen)

"Wow, beautiful. What about if it's a boy?" Chad ask her and Sonny grinned as she said "Mason James Cooper" (AN: Mason? He he he he…WOWP much) "What do you think?" Sonny ask her and he said "That's great." and peck on her cheek. "Thanks" Chad said. "Your most welcome"

The whole day, Chad and Sonny spent their day at home, in their apartment. They watched TV, cuddled, ate, cuddled some more, and watched a movie together. It was a great day and a new beginning for Chad and Sonny and its going to be so much better soon. Very soon.

AN: Hey, so dats chapter 7. Will update chapter 8 soon. plz review and tell me wht u think....Thnx....

ranimohd91


	10. The Ultrasound, Labour

Chapter 9: The Ultrasound, Labour

Five months later:

Chad and Sonny are both very happy as it's finally the day they are going to find out the gender of the baby. Sonny quickly gotten herself ready in a baby blue maternity dress. "I'm ready" Sonny yelled out as she stepped out of the room "Okay. Shall we?" and Sonny grinned as Chad took her hand and together they walked to their car and drove towards the doctor's office.

"Are you excited Sonny? I know I am" Chad ask Sonny who grinned "Yes, I am. Am so excited I feel like crying" and tears started to flow "No, none of that" Chad said as he whispered and wiped the tears away before it slowly flows down from her eyes.

"Thank you Chad. I knew I could rely on you" Sonny said as she held his hand as they were at a traffic light just a few blocks away from the doctor's office. "Your most welcome." and then Chad turned up the volume of the radio and the song "Haven't Met You Yet" by Michael Buble came on.

Chad sang along and Sonny giggled with joy as he do his own actions.  
It was really heartfelt moment for Chad and Sonny and it will be more heartfelt when they see their baby soon.

When they've arrived at the OBGYN office, it wasn't as crowded as they'd thought I'd be. In fact, there's the only one there. Chad registered Sonny's details and waited for their turn.

A few minutes later, a nurse came over to them and said "The doctor is ready to see you now Mr. and Mrs Cooper. Please follow me" and the two soon-to-be parents stood up and followed the nurse into the office where they were greeted happily by a cheerful looking doctor.

"Hello there. My name is Dr Davies. Welcome. If you could come this way Mrs Cooper" and showed the bed behind her and Sonny understood. "Okay please hold up your dress please. I am going to apply this gel. It's going to be cold so don't worry" and placed a cold gel onto her exposed stomach.

"Okay, now we're going to see the gender of the baby" and placed the wand of the ultrasound around Sonny's stomach. Chad sat beside Sonny as he held her hand and then they heard it. Not one but two heartbeats. Chad and Sonny's eyes widen

"Twins?" Sonny said and then Chad fainted. A nurse sighed as she placed a cold towel over Chad's head and squeezed the water and in an instant, Chad regain consciousness. "Sorry" he said and sat back at the stool.

"So, this is a girl" the doctor said as she moved the wand to the left "and this is a boy" she said as she moved it to the right "OMG! Chad. That's our babies." Sonny said and Chad nodded "Our babies" he said as he kissed the top of Sonny's head. It really was a great news after all.

The doctor made a few copies of the ultrasound and Sonny put them in a brown envelope where. "For the family and friends" Sonny said and the doctor smiled. They both thank the doctor and walked out of the office and into the car happily. They drove away from the doctor's office towards the apartment.

"OMG! Chad can you believe it in just four months we'll be having twins. I am so excited" Sonny squealed out loud. "Yeah, me neither. I am so excited. Oh, that reminds me I need to start painting the room. What colour do you want for the nursery?" Chad ask Sonny

"Pastel colours like light green, baby blue or light yellow would be nice" Sonny suggested and Chad said "Yellow it is" and grinned happily as they drove through the busy traffic of New York. They couldn't wait.

Four months has passed by and Sonny was a week overdue. She suppose to due on the 24th of July and now its already the 4th of August. Sonny was sick and tired of the pain she had to go through.

One day, Sonny was on the couch watching One Tree Hill when she felt her contractions getting stronger and stronger. Then she felt her feet wet when she sees the water. "CHAD!!" Sonny called out and Chad quickly came downstairs

"Baby, are you okay?" and Sonny yelled out "NO! I AM NOT ALRIGHT! MY WATER JUST BROKE!" she screamed on top of her lungs making Chad closing his ears quickly and ran towards her and carried her to the car and go back inside to get the bag they've kept in the storage closet just in case. He ran back to the car, start it up and quickly drove towards the hospital.

When they've arrived at the hospital, Chad carried Sonny and placed her on a wheelchair and wheeled her in the A&E. "Help! My wife's in labour" and a nurse took his place and wheeled Sonny in. He registered for Sonny and waited.

Chad decided to tell both his and Sonny's parents. He called Sonny's parents first.

Ring  
Ring  
Connie: Hello?  
Chad: Hi. Connie. It's me Chad.  
Connie: Oh hi Chad. What can I do for you today?  
Chad: I just called to tell you that Sonny's in labour. She's in the OR now.  
Connie: Okay. I'll tell Jack the news and we'll be right over. Thanks Chad.

After hanging up the phone with Connie Munroe, Chad called his parents cell phone.

Ring  
Ring  
Anne: Hello?  
Chad: Hey mom  
Anne: Chaddy? Is that you?  
Chad: Yes mom. It's me  
Anne: How good to hear from you. How's my favorite daughter in-law?  
Chad: She's fine mom. Uhm, she's currently in the OR. She's in labour mom.  
Anne: Okay then. I'll tell your father the great news and we'll come right over. Thank you Chad.

After hanging up the phone with his mom, he saw a doctor wearing scrubs said "Mr. Chad Cooper?" and Chad said "Yes?" the doctor continued "Your wife wants you. If you would follow me." and Chad followed the doctor. "Nurse please scrub Mr Cooper please" and went in the OR again. Chad was scrubbed and he went in then OR to find Sonny lying on the operation table. "Chad?" Sonny called out and Chad stood beside her and took her hand and let her squeeze it.

"Chad. I'm scared" Sonny pleaded "I wanna go home." Chad held her hand and said "Shhh, baby don't worry. This will be over soon. I promise. Shh" and Sonny calmed down.

After about a few hours of painful contractions finally Sonny was ready to give birth. "This is it baby" Chad whispered "Don't worry. I'll be right here" and squeezed her hand gently. "Okay, Sonny. When I count to three push as hard as you can. Can you do that?" the doctor ask her and Sonny nodded "Good. Now 1, 2, 3. Push!" and Sonny pushed with all her might.

"Good. Now relax." and Sonny relaxed for a while "You're doing fine" and then the doctor said "1, 2, 3 push Sonny" and Sonny pushed and finally the first baby was born as the sound of the cry echoed in the room "It's a boy!" The doctor said and showed their baby to them.

"Now, Sonny, one more time. 1, 2. 3. Push!" and Sonny pushed and the second baby was out and the shrill sound of the baby's cry was heard again echoing in the room. "It's a girl" the doctor announced and gave the baby to the nurse to clean up. "Congratulations" the doctor said and Chad and Sonny thank him.

"Chad, look our babies" Sonny said as the two babies who was already cleaned up was placed gently on her chest and the nurse taught her how to breastfeed (AN: yep, I will and always will put breastfeeding in here cuz I am proud to say I was breasted for 3 ½ years. LOL!)

"What are we going to name them?" Sonny ask him and he smiled and said "Marie Elizabeth Cooper and Mason James Cooper" Sonny smiled and said "Beautiful" and Chad leaned over and kissed her on her lips.

It was at that moment. Mason opened his eyes and cried. "Blue" Sonny said and then his sister opened her eyes and Chad said "Brown" and Chad kissed the top of Sonny's head and said "I love so much Sonny. You are the best thing that's ever happen to me" and Sonny said "I love you too Chad. You have been the best thing that had ever happen to me, except for Zac Efron" and Chad said "Hey!" and kissed her cheeks. It was really a family moment for them and Sonny hope nothing can change this. She'd get her life just the way she wanted it to be. Finally.

AN: hey so dats chapter 9! i rlly hope y'all like it! i knoe i do. so sweet isn't it? he he he he...so plz review and tell me wht u think! Bye!

ranimohd91


	11. The Great Ending

Chapter 10: The Great Ending

Years has gone by and the twins are all grown up. Chad and Sonny had daughter and her name is Jaime Alexandra Cooper. The twins are now heading to college while Jaime is in her Sophomore year in High School.

Chad and Sonny are very happy together. They'd would spend more time together. During their 24th anniversary together the kids sponsored them to go for their second honeymoon at Costa Rica. They had a blast.

"I really glad I found you Chad" and cuddled close to him as they watched the sun setting in the sky as they sat on the beach towel. "I really glad I found you too Sonny" and kissed her.

That night, there was a karaoke contest and Chad and Sonny decided to sing their song. The DJ took out a CD from his case and placed it on the CD player and the song went on and together Chad and Sonny sang the song. Their song. They reminisce on the day they met on the midnight train and how their love have gotten this far. He loved her and she loved him and nothing can ever change that.

They both watched the fireworks fly and as was almost at the end, Chad leaned over her and kissed her. It really was a great ending after all.

"And cut! Good job you two" Kenny Ortega said as Sterling Knight and Demi Lovato came off set "Thank you Kenny." Demi said "Yeah, couldn't done it without you" Sterling said and Kenny smiled.

"Well, you two can sure act. Its like Zac and Vanessa when I was shooting HSM. Well, I guess that's a wrap everybody" Kenny said and everyone on the set cheered.

Demi went to her dressing room while Sterling went to his. Demi was texting on her iPhone Touch when someone knocked on the door. "Knock, knock" someone said and Sterling came in "Am I interrupting you?" and smiled "No. Come right in" and Sterling made his way onto the couch.

"So" Demi ask "So" Sterling said. It was really getting awkward. Then, at the same time they ask each other "  
WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO OUT WITH ME?" and the both of them laughed. Sterling scratched his head while Demi looked away. "Uhm sure" Sterling said "Okay, what time are you picking me up?" Demi ask him.

"I'll pick you up at 8." Sterling said and Demi said "Okay" and Sterling went out of the room. "It took a while before Demi jumped around in the room while saying "I have a date with Sterling Knight!"

Tiffany Thornton who came in the room was aware of the overexcited Demi. "Hey Demi!" Tiffany called out and Demi stopped jumping up and down. "OMG! Did you see that?"

"What? About you and Sterling Knight? Yeah I know. He too was jumping up and down excitedly and grinning weirdly in the hallway. Demi gave her a toothy grin. "So? Sterling Knight eh? You're lucky. I still am waiting for Dough Brochu to ask me out. (AN: he he he he he he he…weird couple, I knoe)

Demi sighed and then she literally jumped into her closet totallt throwing everything out of the way while screaming "I don't have anything to wear!" and continue rummaging through her closet and then she said "Ah hah!" and showed it to Tiffany. It's a black embroided dress. It looks perfectly stunning on her.

Tiffany gasped "It's gorgeous!" and Demi said "Isn't it. It'd be perfect for tonight's date" and winked. The two friends discuss the next best thing. Starstruck movie. They went on for hours on end and Demi almost forgot about the date.

She rushed to get ready, curled her hair and let it lay on her shoulders and wore a slight make-up, put in an extra curl to her mascara and finally she was done. She slipped onto her shoes and walked out of the room.

As she walked out of the room, she bumped into none other than the blonde hottie, Sterling Knight. "Hey." Demi said "Hey. Are you ready to go?" and held out his hand and she took it "As ready as I always am" she said proudly and together they walked towards his Mercedes Benz. (AN: I knew that dat car was mentioned has a good purpose in this story)

They drove silently and finally Sterling stopped the car and opened the door for Demi "Thank you" she said and walked out of the vehicle. Demi take a good look around and see that they're at a park. "We're at the park?" the brunette ask him "Yeah" he said "Why?" she ask him and he answered "Just cause. Come on" and took her hand and brought her across the park.

They took a good stroll around the park and finally they've arrived at the destination "Here we are" Sterling said and Demi gasped as she take a look at the location. "We're at a skating rink? OMG! Sterling this is just so sweet" and Sterling grinned.

"Oh, it's not just this. But…" he pauses and the light turned on and the skating rink was filled with hundreds and hundreds of lights "OMG!" Demi said as she gasped "This is beautiful" she exclaimed "Here" Sterling said and brought her to a spot where a blanket was placed and a picnic basket were placed.

"This is amazing. How did you have time to do all these?" Demi ask him "Well, since the two of you were actually gossiping about me in your dressing room with Tiffany, I decided it's best I spent the most of the afternoon to prepare the lightings and also the picnic. I also had a little bit of help." Sterling said as he took a sip of his sparkling cider.

"Uh huh, and who would that person be exactly?" Demi ask him suspiciously. "Well, its for me to know and for you to find out" Sterling said "Oh its on" Demi said as she took a bite of the chicken wings (AN: chickens wings, where the heck did I get dat idea from? Oh well who knoes, my brains has a mind of its own most of the time) and also a little bit of the mashed potatoes. "This is good" Demi said "Yeah it is" Sterling said as he grinned.

After the delicious picnic dinner under the stars, they took a stroll around the park and that's when Sterling leaned over her and gave her soft kiss on the lips. She returned the kiss as she felt so right. She smiled at him and he smiled back as they finished of the kiss afterwards. Then Sterling did the unexpected thing

"Demitria Alexandra Lovato (AN: I hope dat is not her real name or else she's gonna kill me, literally) would you do the honour or being my girlfriend?" Sterling ask her and then it took a while before Demi jumped on him and said "Yes!" and they shared another sweet kiss that night as they've finally become official. Right there in the park, under the stars.

They happily drove home and held each others hands as the night was a beginning of a beautiful relationship between them. Just like Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe in Sonny With A Chance Movie. They won't stop believing in something they knew would never broke them apart. Love. And that's the end of the story.

The End

AN: Hey. so that's da final chapter. i really hope u all enjoyed reading Don't Stop Believing as much as i love writing it. So plz review and tell me wht u think. i'll be waiting for any comments. i am always open. So bye!

ranimohd91

p.s. i would like to thank singer4ever113 and EllietheDisneyfreak for givin me ideas and all the support i ned to write this story. i really appreciate it! LOve da both of ya! LOL!


End file.
